Episode 1523 (17th January 1991)
Plot Elizabeth and Elsa watch as everything at Blackthorn Farm is auctioned off. Elizabeth gets emotional. Frank tells her he wishes there was something he could have done. Amos is not enjoying his final week in the village and is keen to go. Sarah gets Dolly and Annie to help with his farewell party. She confides in Dolly that she thinks Archie will have to be let go from Emmerdale as he is still barely turning up for work. Michael joins up with Elizabeth and Elsa. Their possessions don't pull in much money. Henry tells Amos a farewell party is being planned for him but he is adamant he doesn't want one. Henry pays his comments no attention. Frank catches Rachel booking a holiday at work. Alan informs Eric he has got the loan for the pub from a brewery. He and Eric insensitively discuss playing poker in front of Elsa and Elizabeth. Annie notes how friendly Joe seems to have become with Kim and is concerned. Frank draws up a plan for him and Chris at work, clearly separating their job duties. He tells Chris he's decided to sack Rachel and has already spoken to a temping agency to organise a replacement. He has given Chris the duty of sacking her. Amos gives Alan a lesson in maintaining the cellar. Annie tries to reassure Sarah not to be jealous of Jack going to Italy, noting she hasn't seen Jack as happy as he is now in years. Rachel arrives home angry, having been sacked by Chris. Joe arranges to meet with Kim to complain. Amos makes a call to the removal firm to see if they are able to move him over to Kelthwaite any sooner. Alan receives confirmation on his funding for The Woolpack. He tells Elizabeth he will be leaving the day-to-day running of the fish farm to her and increasing her salary. She is pleased. Joe meets with Kim for a drink and Kim agrees that the way Rachel was let go could have been handled better. Chris walks in on them discussing it, wanting to recruit Jack for a poker game again. Joe tells him he'll stand in instead, intent on a grudge match. Amos is put out when the removal firm insist on moving him to Kelthwaite tomorrow, he is disappointed and begins packing hurriedly. Henry quickly calls Dolly and tells her they will need to hold the farewell party tomorrow. Joe and Chris go head to head at the poker match and Joe wins. He gets at Chris by saying that he has enough money to not care about losing and that he should put in something that really matters to him. Chris gambles his bike and loses to Alan. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast None. Locations *Blackthorn Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, cellar and public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage and farmhouse kitchen *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Reception and Frank and Chris Tate's office *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Home Farm - Kitchen and nursery flat Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD